Skyway Avenue
by Akira Yama
Summary: Inspired by the song Skyway Avenue. Shishido is being abused by his father and refuses to tell anyone. Choutarou is working on his studies and his tennis, but is finding he is worried about his friend and crush. RyouOhtori/ M for violence/language. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello the Devils back. MWAA HA HA HA HA HA HA... nah just kiddin' it's me AkiraYama and I'm her to cause chaos and confusion! WEll I do do that already, but that's not what this is about.**

**Okay the point is here's the Silver Pair fanfic some of you have been anticipating... er at least here's the first chapter.**

**Oh, I hope the names are right... and I hope you like it and you better review or else no second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the god of all yaoi fanfics... Prince of Yaoi- er I mean Prince of Tennis!**

* * *

Shishido kicked at nothing as he looked at his last science test. He hadn't done so well the last few times, but this time he actually failed. He knew his parents would kill him, but he couldn't help his slipping grades. There was only one thing he was focused on and that was the tennis team.

He looked up and caught sight of a small crowd surrounding a haired boy. _Choutarou probably, _he thought envious. _He always does so well. _Shishido thought, somewhat enviously. Choutarou never really studied and yet he always got the highest scores.

Choutarou smiled nervously, simply nodding as he tried to get away from the people surrounding him. He never really liked the attention; he didn't like attention period. He just smiled and nodded at people's compliments until slowly they all disappeared. He sighed in relief and soon caught sight of Shishido.

Choutarou caught up with him. "Hi." He said simply with a happy tone in his voice.

Shishido nodded. "Hey."

"So how'd you do? Lemme guess… you got the same score as last time." Shishido never really told him his scores, only that he passed.

"No, I sorta, flunked." Shishido replied not looking at the younger boy.

"Ryou-sempai, r-remember when I offered to-." Choutarou shyly reminded his sempai.

However Shishido interrupted. "I don't need a tutor. Besides it doesn't matter." Choutarou glanced at Shishido, but didn't push further. He could still remember when he first offered to tutor his sempai, secretly just wanting to be around him more. Of course after offering, Shishido laughed at him, saying it was stupid to get a tutor when it was impossible to find time to study with practices so extreme.

Choutarou had a crush on Shishido, ever since he helped him regain his starters spot. He like how he was driven to something he loved. It inspired him to try harder not only in tennis, but in his studies as well. He would never admit to studying because so many people were already saying he never studied. Of course the truth was he rarely slept, poring over his textbooks sometimes only to be stopped by his alarm telling him to wake up.

"How do you do it?" Shishido asked, breaking Choutarou's thoughts.

"D-do what?" Choutarou asked, indirectly admitting to not paying attention.

"How do you get the highest scores without studying." Shishido repeated, as they stopped walking.

"Oh, well…." Choutarou had been asked this before, but he never really found a reason to answer. However now was different, now his closest friend and crush was asking him. "C-can I admit something? The truth is I actually study every night and I some times forget about sleeping."

"Oh." Shishido was a little surprised by this. Who would've thought he actually needed to study? He was always the smartest and… shyest of any of his friends. When he first met Choutarou he had thought him to be a little too shy, but soon found that it made him… so very cute.

"Y-yeah." Choutarou said, half-smiling trying not to meet Shishido's eyes. "A-and it's because of you I try so hard." He admitted quietly, regretting have said it once the word left his mouth.

"Huh?"

"R-remember when I-I was helping you train so you could be a starter again. How you determinedly took hits from my scud serve? Well that determination inspired me to try harder in tennis and in my studies. Because of you I'm better at both."

Shishido took what his kohai had just told him. He had never been an inspiration before. It stunned him. When he'd been kicked off the team his dad had yelled at him. It wasn't unusual for him to get yelled at. His dad believed he couldn't amount to anything. That's why Shishido kept trying his hardest and his best at tennis because it was the only thing he was good at.

His efforts in tennis, however, didn't stop his abusive dad from bringing him down…

"I-is something wrong, Ryou-sempai?" Choutarou asked quietly at Shishido's change in expression.

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me Ryou-chan? I mean at least Ryou-san or even Shishido." Shishido snapped slightly trying to redirect Choutarou's attention.

Choutarou flinched slightly, not meaning to. He was always sensitive when people made fun of him or yelled or snapped at him. He never really knew why, but he'd always flinch even if it was just someone joking if someone yell or snapped at him. "S-sorry, sorry- I just can't help it, Ryou-se- er, Ryou-san."

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you." Shishido said apologetically. _However my plan did work. _He thought triumphantly.

"W-well, better get to practice." Choutarou said as he began walking down the hall.

Shishido sensed something terrible; like a warning at the thought of going home after practice. He swallowed knowing this feeling as something of a prediction to when his dad was really angry with him. "H-hey, uh, Choutarou!" Shishido called.

"Yes?"

"D-do you think I could stay over tonight?" He asked, a little nervous tone in his voice. "I-I mean, maybe you could help me out with _my _studies."

Choutarou's eyebrows forwarded as he looked at his nervous sempai. He knew something was troubling –maybe even scaring- him, but he couldn't get Shishido to tell him. He smiled. "Of course, but my parents aren't home. Do you think your folks'll mind?"

"I don't think it'll matter." Shishido lied, knowing his father would be angry with him, but he'd contemplate on returning home later.

* * *

**Review or no second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

**It's here! Chapter Two! Or is it? NAh, I'm the Devil... er I'm the EssanceofSadness.. no wait that's not right... Oh AkiraYama here and It's Chapter two and this is where the language comes in... and the angst. REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER THREE!! I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!!**

* * *

Shishido and Choutarou walked into Choutarou's house and went upstairs to set their bag down. "What'd you think of today's practice? It was tough, don't ya think?" Choutarou asked as he took his uniform's shirt. Shishido paused, unable to prevent himself from staring at his kohai's well-shaped chest. He blinked, pulling his eyes away.

"Y-yeah, t-tough…" Shishido said quietly, blushing. Choutarou pulled a t-shirt on and turned to look at Shishido.

"Is something the matter?" He asked worriedly. Shishido looked up at him and smiled.

"No, I'm fine."

"Do ya need to borrow anything or do you want to stop over at your house?" Choutarou asked, since they lived only a few blocks from each other.

"Er, C-can I borrow some stuff?" Shishido said, not wishing to go home period. Choutarou smiled and handed him some clothes.

Shishido changed thinking of how he'd grown accustomed to bringing traveling essentials with him in his school bag. He really did not want to go home, but unless someone asked him to sleep over he had no choose.

"You want to get started on st-?" Choutarou asked, interrupted by the house phone ringing.

Choutarou ran downstairs to answer it. Shishido sighed, wondering what Choutarou was going to do to get him to study.

"Ryou-san!" Choutarou called from downstairs. "It's for you."

Shishido ran down the stairs and met the light haired boy at the foot of the steps. He took the phone, "H-hello?"

"Shishido! Where the fuck have you been?!" His dad's voice rang through. Shishido smiled and told Choutarou he'd take it outside. He took the wireless set and went outside.

"D-dad you know I have tennis-." Shishido tried to explain.

"And why? You know tennis is worth nothing in the real world. You're a fucking idiot if you think any son of mine is going to throw school away for some dumb ass sport."

"D-dad it's th-the only th-."

"Now why aren't you at home? I will not have you staying at that boy's house AGAIN!"

Shishido could hear the drunken drawl in his father's voice. He knew his dad would forget the conversation soon so he would take his chances. "I-I'm sorry."

"You're worthless Shishido. A worthless, useless thing." And with that his dad hung up.

Shishido could feel his eyes burning as he hit the off button. He should've been used to his father being like that, but he couldn't help but feel pained by his insults. It hurt having your own father hit you for the smallest accidents and your father's sharp tones and words. Especially since Shishido's mother had been run off by his father. Know one knew how their father/son relationship actually was because Shishido didn't want to tell anyone. Afraid to, really.

Shishido sighed, holding back tears as he went back inside. Choutarou had moved their books down to the living room and looked up and saw tears hanging in Shishido's eyes. "W-What's wrong?" He asked, truly worried that something was bothering his crush.

Shishido was usually strong willed (and hard headed) so seeing him on the verge of tears scared Choutarou.

Shishido smiled. "Oh, dad was just worried about me." He lied. _Worried…feh, _he thought bitterly.

Choutarou knew he was lying, but was afraid to push forward. "Okay, should we get started?"

* * *

"Mmm, choutarou let's stop."

"No way, we're no where near stopping."

"Come on, I'm exhausted."

"Puh-lease, you have enough energy to complain about this, so you still have enough enery to finish this with me. Now _you _come on."

"Mmm, Choutarou."

Shishido slammed his head into his textbook and sighed.

"Ryou-san, you have to focus! I mean mid-terms are next week!" Choutarou reminded him.

"I know Tarou-chan, I know."

"Then why won't you take- wait what'd you call me?" Choutarou froze, blushing at his new nickname.

"Tarou-chan. I don't know, calling you 'Choutarou' all the time got boring so I decide to give you a nickname." Shishido confess, sitting up straight. "Man, you're tough when it comes to studying."

"Well, yeah, I mean I'm not good at much so I guess I just want to get through school." Choutarou admitted. "I mean, tennis, I'm not all that good at."

"What are you saying?! You are amazing, I mean you have the Scud Serve! You're a great player!"

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm not good enough to go professional. Not like you, Ryou-san, you've got to be the best! You're so determined to _be_ the best, but I think you already _are_!" Choutarou looked down. He was blushing slightly.

Shishido shrugged. "Yeah, I plan on going professional,but my dad-." Shishido stopped and looked back at the book.

"Ryou-san... what's wrong?" Choutarou asked as he looked back at Shishido.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could help me with this problem." Shishido lied, trying to distract Choutarou. "It's pretty standard, and the formatting common, so I think if I can get this I'll be better at it."

Choutarou moved closer and looked at Shishido's book, glancing at him. "Shishido...i-is there something you wanna t-talk about?" Choutarou asked quietly, afraid of getting snapped at.

Shishido hesitated, thinking whether he wanted to talk about it or not. Finally he answered after running worst-case-senarios in his head: "No... not right now."

Choutarou smiled slightly. "Well, when you're ready to talk, I'm here to listen."

Shishido looked at him, stunned. It was the first time someone had said that. Did Choutarou actually care? He caught eyes with him and swallowed. "O-okay."

Choutarou smiled. "Let's get back to studying, okay?"

Shishido returned the smile and nodded.

* * *

The next day they had a pop quiz in math, but Shishido had no trouble because of Choutarou's help. Leaving class, he smiled, feeling pleased with himself, but as he drew closer to his last class, science, a sense of dread befell him. He knew after that and tennis he'd have to go home and face his dad. He swallowed and tears of frustration hung in his eyes. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, not wanting pity.

Choutarou came up behind him. "Ryou-san!" Shishido jumped, yelping.

"Don't do that!" He snapped making Choutarou flinch.

"S-sorry... I-I didn't m-mean t-to scare you, honest." Choutarou said quietly, as if explaining himself to the principal.

"N-no, it's my fault, I shoudn't've snapped at you. I'm sorry, Tarou-chan." Shishido said smiling. _Please ask me over again. _He thought frantically. _I don't want to go home, I-I just don't think I can face it._

"Hey, did you have a pop quiz in math, too?" Choutarou asked.

"Y-yes." Shishido was shaken slightly as he caught sight of his classroom. He hated science for the reason it meant his sanctuary was almost over. He was bocoming frantic. He wasnted to go anywhere but home. He had a bad feeling about what might happen at home.

"Do you think you did well?"

"Y-y-yeah." Shishido took a deep breath letting it. _Calm down. _He snapped at himself. _It might not be that bad._

"Well do you want me to help you tomorrow?" Choutarou asked as they stopped in front of their science classroom.

"Why not today?"

"I can't, my mom's taking me to the dentist after tennis." Choutarou said as Shishido walked into the class and he followed.

"Oh," Shishido said crushed.

* * *

After tennis, Shishido walked into his house. He heard no noise, but knew his father was home. The car was in the driveway.

"I-I'm home." Shishido called.

He heard something bang into something and her stomps as his father walked from to the living room to the front door.

"Why the hell didn't you fucking come home after I fucking called?" His dad yelled.

Shishido swallowed, knowing his risk had been that... and a big one. His father did remember and now Shishido was doomed.

BAM!

Shishido felt a pain in his face as his dad slammed his fist into the side of his face. "Why don't you answer me? Oh and I got an e-mail from your teacher saying you flunked... again. What is that... the fifth time? And to think you were barely pulling your grades up." His dad finishing with a sarcastic comment.

Again, not knowing what to say, Shishido stayed quiet, tasting blood from where his teeth had bitten into the inside of his cheek.

"You'll never be shit, Shishido! I don't see how you can put _anything_ into a worthless sport! What, you think you're _actually _good enough to go pro. You suck at tennis just as you suck at life!

Choutarou's voice rang in Shishido's head as soon as his dad's ha stopped...

..._You've got to be the best! You're so determined, but really, I think you're the best player on the team!_

"Shut up!" Shishido snapped.

BAM!

His face surged as he felt another shot of pain and could feel his lip bleeding.

"Don't you talk back to me! You're the most useless thing! I don't see why I kept you. You think tennis will keep you alive? No. You wanna know why? Because you'll never amount to anything in it. You'll fail, just as you do now! You're a worthless failure!"

Shishido felt the sting of his father's words. He felt tears burn in his eyes. _Ch-Choutarou, I wanna be with you right now. I hate this, I want you. I want all this to end. I hate this world. I hate it... Choutarou._

"Oh, don't start crying yet. Tomorrow you're quitting the team so you can focus more on real life. And I'm sure that boy has something to do with your rebelious attitude. You're no longer allowed to see him."

Shishido's jaw dropped, his face shocked, tears falling. _No... I-I can't... I don't want to be without Choutarou... my savior... my true sanctuary... no anything but that... anything._

* * *

Shishido sat in his room. Alone, crying. _Why... why...why...? I don't... I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_

As he yelled in his head thunder crashed and he jumped. He sighed and looked out the window, watching as it began to rain. _I wonder what Choutarou would do if he knew how I felt about him...?_

...

Choutarou stared at his textbook, for once unable to focus. He had a nagging feeling that he should call Shishido. Something just didn't seem right. Shishido had been real tense during practice and seemed to lag along when it was over. He was worried about him... the thought of _his _Ryou-san being trouble by something frightened him.

...

Shishido picked up his phone as his father's intructions rang in his head...

..._Call him and tell him you can never be hanging around him again..._

Shishido sighed. After moments of staring at the phone, he finally dialed Choutarou's number.

"Hello?" Choutarou's voice answered on the other end.

"Tarou-chan, it's Shishido."

"Oh, Ryou-san are you all right? You sound shaken."

"Tarou-chan, th-there's something I have to tell you."

"Wh-what?"

"I-I can't study with you tomorrow... or ever again."

"Wh-what? Wh-why?"

"I actually... this is the last time we'll ever be allowed to speak to one another..."

Shishido could hear the frantic change in Choutarou's voice as he replied. "Why? Ryou-san... did I do something wrong? I- I thought... is it because I'm too formal... I-I'll start calling you Ryou-chan... I-I promise!"

Shishido smiled sadly to himself. "I-it's not that. I just can't... I'm so sorry." Shishido began to cry. The thought of being apart from Choutarou killed him.

"R-Ryou-s- er Ryou-chan... please... I-"

"I have to quit the team too."

Shishido could tell Choutarou was holding back sobs. "B-but... Ryou chan- you're my best friend... and I l-."

"You're my best friend too... and you always will be, but... g-good-bye." Shishido hung the phone up, sobbing as it dropped on his bed. He threw himself on the bed, burying his face in his pillow as he cried at the thought of what he'd done_. I'll always love you, Choutarou, my one true love._

* * *

Choutarou sat crying in the livingroom, covering his face with his hands, when his mom walked in. "Oh, Chotarou-dear, what's wrong?"

Choutarou told his mom everything. He had even told her he was gay... of course she knew before him, but he still told her and he'd always tell her his crushes' names. Of course, Shishido had been his one and only. However he just couldn't bring himself to say the reason for his tears.

He stood up and ran up the stairs to his room. He fell on his bed, crying. _Ryou-chan... why? What did I do wrong. Please... I love you... I'll do anything for this to be a nightmare. Please I want to wake up. My heart hurts... I-I love you, Ryou-chan... please... please... I hate this...i-it hurts...my heart... oh Ryou-chan..._

_I love you..._

* * *

**Well that's it... nah just kidding, but REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER THREE!! I NEED AT LEAST FIVE FOR THIS CHAPTER!!**

**Hope you liked it and hope you'll review and if you do this will not be the end.**

**Yours trulies and foreva! More**

**Akira-chan!**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing You Already

**I finally got the number I wanted so here it is my loyals (I stole your word Criss Angel, but it so true they are so very loyal to my writing!).**

**There will be a formal apology at the end and also the usual warning! Tee hee hee hee hee**

* * *

Choutarou looked at Atobe as he continued on. He really hadn't been listening for he'd been watching Shishido go on with his usual day. He stifled a sigh as he felt his eyes burn and he felt like he needed to cry.

Shishido disappeared inside a classroom when Atobe asked, "So what do _you _think, Tarou-chan?"

Choutarou blinked. "Um,a-about what?" He asked. Then something struck him. "W-wait, what did you call me?"

"Tarou-chan? Why?"

Choutarou's heart throbbed as Shishido's voice rang in his head.

_Tarou-chan…………._

"D-don't call me that." Choutarou whispered as he held back tears.

Atobe smirked, feeling success in his efforts. "Why? Ryou-chan calls you that, so why can't I?"

When his name left Atobe's lips, a pain throbbed through his chest sending a burning feeling through his body. "B-because-."

"Did he break your heart?" Atobe asked darkly, unable to control his satisfaction. He pushed Choutarou against the wall and lifted his head to look at his captain. "You know, if it were me, I'd break something, but it wouldn't be your heart."

Choutarou swallowed, abrupt fear taking away the pain to engulf him. Tears hung in his eyes as his looked at Atobe's sneer. "Come here," Atobe whispered, claiming his kohai's lips. Choutarou tried to push him off, but was unsuccessful. He continued with failure attempts, continuing to shove on his buchou's chest.

He finally was able to push Atobe's face away from his, freeing himself. First chance he took and he ran, as fast as he could, to a safe distance away from Atobe. Tears fell down his face and he began to cry, one thought poisoning his mind…

… _he stole my first kiss_………….

* * *

Shishido looked at Atobe, his eyes wide with shock. He'd watched as Choutarou broke away from him and tore off. Atobe just stood there, smirking at him as if to say

_You had your chance..._

Rage tore Shishido apart and his heart throbbed slashing his torso as he breathed. Without thinking he threw a punch into Atobe's face. Sending him into a wall. "He was mine!" Shishido yelled, the pain and fury tearing through him.

Atobe's cocky smirk was still on his now bruised face. "Oh really? You were the one who broke his heart."

* * *

Choutarou sank to the floor down a deserted hallway. He covered his face with his hands, shaking slightly. _I wanted you to give me my first kiss, Ryou-chan, _He thought, a bitter hate in his heart towards Atobe.

"H-hey, Choutarou... are you okay?" Hiyoshi's voice asked quietly. Choutarou glanced over and saw Hiyoshi's concerned face beneath his bangs (n/a: I LOVE HIS HAIR!!)

Choutarou wiped his eyes and nodded. "Just a little frustated." He muttered.

"Oh, well we'd better get to practice."

Fear fell over Choutarou again. The thought of being withing sight of Atobe sank in and he felt like running again.

"O-o-okay."

* * *

It was worse than expected. Atobe showed up with a bruise on his face and as they changed into their uniforms he seemed to devour Choutarou with his eyes. An uneasy feeling came across him as he felt like something bad was going to happen.

...

Shishido sat against a wall, his textbook in lap as he tried to concentrate on his studies. He didn't want to go home, for obvious reasons, but he couldn't focus. His rage hadn't cool from the earlier events and he wanted so much to have taken another wack at Atobe, but his words angered him more and more making it less able to control whether he was going to kill him or not.

Shishido shook thoughts of Choutarou out of his head and tried to focus on studying. He looked at the text and saw the silver hair of one man pictured in the book and smiled. The man in the photo was so serious, but he seemed to remind him of his Tarou-chan. He pictured Choutarou in his head, a beautiful smile on his face and...

No, he couldn't continue to do this. All of the thoughts of him and Choutarou had to stop. It was no longer Choutarou and him, but him and him or Choutarou and Choutarou.

He sighed as his heart throbbed again in his chest. _Tarou-chan... I miss you already._

* * *

Tennis ended and Choutarou was the last to walk to the clubhouse, hoping to miss Atobe. He watched as many starters left so he simply walked in. No one... he was alone.

Sighing in relief he walked over to his things and took his shirt off. He dug araound his bed looking for his other shirt, but it wasn't even in his bag. "Where is it?" He whispered, still unable to find it.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice said from behind him. Choutarou turned around to see his shirt hanging on Atobe's fingers. Choutarou swallowed, uncomfortable and self-conscious having his bare chest and abs showing.

"C-can I have my shirt?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"Sure," Atobe said pleasantly as he walked over to Choutarou, who reached out to grab it.

SLAM!

Choutarou found himself on the ground, underneath Atobe as he stradled his lower half, pinning the younger boy to the ground, sending fear through his vains.

"Get off!" Choutarou said, as firmly as he could, though pleading sustained in his tone.

"Oh come now, the pain won't be so bad as long as you cooperate... even if you are a first timer." Atobe said, feeling all over Choutarou's well shaped body.

Choutarou's eyes widened as tears got stuck. "W-what?" His heart pounded painfull in his chest, but other than that he was frozen stiff.

"I'm going to fuck, Choutarou, and fuck you hard."

* * *

**As you noticed there seems to be a pattern... well good for you cause I don't... nah just kidding, but hell... it's a great story plot... right?**

**Okay I would like to submit an apology to you weirdo Atobe fans. I am sorry if I offended you, but I'm not sorry for making him the bad guy. I hate Atobe with every ounce of my being... so naturally writing a Hyoutei fanfic gives me a chance to express my haterid for him. Sorry to offend any body.**

**Oh and don't worry... those of you who hate me now for what is happening will love me later... NOT! **

**Oh and by the way... REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER 4... I MEAN IT! I can make this the end!  
(n/a: Neko-chan? Don't you just love blackmail?)**


	4. Chapter 4: Atobe, You Jerk!

**It's here... chapter... 4... I hate that number!!**

**Anyways that means this is not the last chapter so something extra will be after this so... yeah.**

**Oh wanna know something funny! If some of you are like me you, when you see a song on a fanfic you wanna hear it. Well if Some of you have heard it I'm sure you're wondering how do I get an abusive father from two suicidal teens in love? And for those of you who haven't heard it, you really should, amazing song really, by a new upcoming band called, We the Kings, seriously it's a rock song and like so awesome. Well the truth is my brain is different than others in that it thinks and is inspired differently than your average teen. So in lames terms, I don't know how I got this from that, it just happened.**

* * *

Shishido sat up, as he awoke from falling asleep, as he studied. He shook his head and saw the sun was about to set. He sighed, thinking how he really didn't want to go home, but he was sure he should. He closed his book and as he did two pieces of paper fell from it.

He grabbed one and wish he hadn't. He looked at the photo of him and Choutarou smiling at the camera as the acted as though they were killing each other with rackets. His heart throbbed as he look at the photo. He blinked and a single tear fell out. He sighed and shoved the picture in his bag. He grabbed the second piece of paper and saw it was his withdrawal slip. "Better go turn that in." He mumbled under his breath.

He stood up and felt an abrupt wave of dread... as though he would regret going to the clubhouse. However part of him wanted to go, as though almost... drawn. He shrugged of the feelings and continued walking.

Choutarou grabbed Atobe's wrist, trying to get him to stop. "Oh, now don't be so tense." Atobe said, smirking. "That's alright, I don't need my hands anywas."

Choutarou's eyes widened, he swallowed as Atobe began licking and kissing his kohai's neck. Choutarou tried not to whimper, not wanting to give Atobe satifaction. He could feel atobe's tongue sensually going down his chest, slowly making the moment drag on and making Choutarou squirm, trying to break free.

"Oh, you _want _me to do it," Atobe said, in mock-discovery, "well, if your gonna squirm like that and expect me to _not _be seduced..."

Atobe squeezed his lower parts making Choutarou yelp. "STOP!" He pleaded.

Atobe smirked and slowly sank his teeth into Choutarou's neck, breaking the skin and allowing it to slowly bleed. "Now... your mine to do whatever I please." Atobe said in a dark, seductive voice, sending shiver's up Choutarou's spine. He grabbed the elastic of Choutarou's shorts and...

...

Shishido walked past the deserted tennis courts. _Hope, daddy-dearest doesn't think I was at practice. _He thought as he rubbed his slightly bruised cheek. He swallowed at the pain of getting hit in the same place. He looked at the club house and shrugged. _I'll probably miss tennis... I mean it's the only thing I was good at._

Shishido reached the door and...

"ATOBE! STOP!"

* * *

"You don't want to scream, who knows who'll hear." Atobe said warningly, as he lifter his head to look at the frightened face of the younger boy. He'd feeling Choutarou's member through hit boxers making him shout, almost for help.

BANG!

Atobe looked up and locked eyes with Shishido. Again, simply smirking at the angered teen. Shishido looked at the site, unable to pull apart the raging emotions inside him. "Get off of him!" he shouted, not worried about who would hear him.

Atobe lifted his body, so his face was closer to Choutarou's. "But he's enjoying it." Atobe grabbed Choutarou's wrist and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss... a one sidedly passionate kiss.

Shishido watched as Choutarou didn't bother to fight back, obvlivious to the slight pool of blood that had begun around his neck from the bite. _Are they really...? Can they- can Choutarou and- oh, no. _Shishido's angry expression changed to sad as he began to wonder... maybe Choutarou really was never meant to be his, but had always been Atobe's.

Choutarou's fear had numbed as he found himself lightheaded with the blood lost. He could feel Atobe kissing him, but he knew he didn't want it. He was too weak to fight back. He caught sight of Shishido and tried to fight back as he saw Shishido's sadened expression. _Ryou-chan, h-help me, please... I- I don'twant this- I don't want... _Shishido looked away and turned towards to the door.

His eyes burned.

He almost shook.

Choutarou knew he'd be stuck like this, raped by Atobe. _No... no, Shishido don't leave._

Choutarou yanked his head away and cried.

"Ryou-chan please... please save me... don't leave like th-." His eyes began to close as he finally began to faint. He forced himself to stay conscious, but it was a struggle he was loosing.

Shishido turned back and the rage rushed back. With a swift movement he rammed his foot into Atobe's side, possibly breaking a few ribs as he flew off and into a wall. Atobe straightened himself out, but almost as soon as he did, he felt a surge of pain struck his nose. And he looked up to see almost fire burning in Shishido's hateful eyes. Atobe struggled to get up, but as he did, Shishido kicked him in the balls.

Atobe, doubling over, was thrown out of the clubhouse.

* * *

Shishido turned to look at Choutarou, curled up after pulling his shorts back on. Tears were slowly falling out of his barely opened eyes. He walked over and looked at the frightened younger boy. He gently rubbed his bare back, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, it's okay, shh, he won't hurt you again... I promise."

Choutarou's eyes opened, just as the bleeding had stopped, and looked up at him. "R-Ryou-chan... why'd you...?" He asked in a faint whisper.

"Why'd I save you? Because... I still care about you. I'd never let something like that happen to you." Shishido laid down next to Choutarou with and arm around the younger boys waist.

"Oh, but why can't we speak to each other again. I mean after this we're going to have to do that again, but if I have to live without you, I deserve some sort of reason." The tears were still falling from his eyes still, making him look even more helpless.

"I-it's just... it doesn't matter. I don't think I can not speak to you. I found it unbarable." Shishido confessed. "Screw my father; I'd rather take his punishment and be with you than be without you. Not have you is more painful than a blow to the face."

Choutarou's eyes widened. "Y-you mean y-your father... he hurts you, like he punches you and stuuf like that." Choutarou asked, frightened. "R-Ryou-chan... why didn't you tell me? I don't want to see you get hurt. I l-." Choutarou stopped.

Shishido swallowed. "Y-yeah, he was the one who made me tell you all that stuff, and he's the one who made me quit the team. You know, I'd never do anything to hurt you. I-lo-." Shishido stopped and got a firmer hold on Choutarou's waist, bringing him closer, into a hug.

Choutarou, smiled to himself as he breathed in the familiar scent of Shishido. He sighed, content. Then he got a wild idea. He sat up, allowing Shishido to do the same. "R-Ryou-chan...?" He whispered as Shishido looked at him

Choutarou leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on Shishido's lips. Shishido's eyes widened and Choutarou pulled away, and looked away. "Ryou-chan, I love you."

Shishido touched his lips gently, his eyes still stuck open. He smiled and turned Choutarou's head to back at him. He placed a gentle kiss on the younger boys lips, not wanting to surprise him or scare him into thinking it would be the Atobe fiasco again.

Choutarou kisses back and soon they pulled apart with Shishido pulling Choutarou into a hug, whispering...

..."I love you, too, Tarou-chan."

* * *

**Don't worry, I never leave a bastard unfufilled... okay Momo's an exception, but only because I have a friend writing a rather humorous story about what happens to him. (I have read a bit of it... It was so hard not to laugh)**

**Any way, if you REVIEW AND I GET 5 REVIEWS, ya'll get to know what happens to the Father of the Year (notice hint of sarcasm).**

**Anyways... READ AND REVIEW and not only the dad, but you get to here from Atobe and how I'm evil... well they don't call me the devil for nothing.**

**I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!**


	5. Chapter 5: UhOh

**Hi I'm the Devil and I finally wrote that chapter, that long awaited, long anticipated chapter. It will begin with me and Atobe having a discussion about his character and then we'll move onto the good stuff!**

**Remeber I'm AkiraYama aka the Devil aka the EssanceofSadness and that means only one thing... this will be full of emotions I cannot feel, but would love my readers to understand!**

* * *

**Atobe:** Listen, Akira-chan, I don't like how you made my character the bad guy.

**Me:** Well too bad I'm the writer!

**Atobe:** But why me?

**Me:** Because I hate you, that's why.

**Atobe:** You know alot of people are my fans and they're gonna hate you for that.

**Me:** I don't care. Why should I care what other people think?

**Atobe:** Wait, why are you pulling out your phone?

**Me:** No reason... (whispering) now.

**Officer Jumping Out From Behind Bush:** Keigo Atobe? You're under arrest for attempted rape.

**Atobe:** Wait, what, I thought you said this was simply a story.

**Me:** I didn't _say _anything, your the one who almost seriously injured Tarou-chan!

**Atobe:** Uh, uh, wait, AKIRA-CHAN!

* * *

**Okay lets move on to the serious stuff...**

* * *

Shishido side as he tightened his grip on Choutarou. They sat on the grassy area under a tree and waited as the sun setted. He didn't want that moment to end. He could feel Choutarou breathing against Shishido's chest sending waves of contentment through Shishido's spine. He rested his chin on the back of Choutarou's head smelling the sweet scent ascending from his hair. "I think I'm gonna run away from home." Shishido whispered. Choutarou sat up and turned around, looking right at Shishido.

"I guess it is for the best." Choutarou commented. "But where will you stay? Do you have any other family?"

Shishido shook his head.

Choutarou blushed. "I-I guess you could stay with me."

Shishido smiled at Choutarou. He leaned in and gently kisses him, whispering, "I would love that."

* * *

Shishido and Choutarou walked quietly into Shishido's house, planning to get somethings for Shishido he would need, plus...

"Is everything set?" Choutarou whispered as they made their way up the stairs.

"All according to plan."

They finished in his room and heard a door slam downstairs and fear struck Shishido as he heard his dad shouted his name, as if knowing they were there. Shishido swallowed, more worried about Choutarou's safety than his own. He knew his dad would probably try to hurt him too, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Listen this is too dangerous." He whispered as he heard his name called again. "I want you to get out of here as fast as possible."

Choutarou shook his head. "I won't leave you." He whispered catching eyes with Shishido.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." Shishido whispered frantically.

"And I don't want you getting hurt."

"SHISHIDO!" The voice rang, and both boys could here him stomping up the stairs.

Shishido grabbed Choutarou's hand and directed him to the wall next to the door. He could feel his heart stop and Choutarou's pounding as he held him to his chest. The door slammed open and the dad busted in. Shishido and Choutarou soundlessly walked behind him and ran down the stairs.

They reached the front door and Shishido stopped. "Choutarou, get out of here!" Shishido was frantic as he heard his dad walking around upstairs.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Choutarou repeated.

"Please, I can handle it." Shishido's breathing stopped as he heard his dad coming back down the stairs. Fear instantly over came him and he knew, realization poisoning his blood, he knew something bad was about to happen. "Please, Choutarou."

Choutarou shook his head.

"SHISHIDO!" Shishido turned and saw his father's snareful look, his hateful eyes squinting, his angered expression... all sending regret coursing through him. He should've known not to come even to get stuff for him to run away. "So, I guess this is the boy whose give you such a rebelious attitude?"

Shishido stood in front of Choutarou, protecting him. "N-none of this is his fault." Shishido said a slight whimper in his voice. He knew he'd never be able to stand up to his father, even to protect Choutarou. He was frightened of what his father might do to him.

"Of course it is. Before you met him you were so obidient and now-." He turned his hateful eyes to Choutarou.

"Leave him out of this!" Shishido said, surprisingly more threatening.

A surprised, coldness crossed the father's eyes and he began to realize... "You love this _boy?_"

Shishido didn't answer. He did, but was afraid to say anything, thinking what might happen to the younger boy. He looked awa, suddenly feeling Choutarou's fingers at the hem of his shirt. He suddenly couldn't believe this was happening. How could he have been so stupid? How could he be stupid enough to put Choutarou's life in danger like this?

Suddenly somthing grabbed the collar of his shirt and he found himself being thrown to the ground, hitting his head on the table as his body laid against it.

"Shishido!" Choutarou whispered, scared.

Pain surged through Shishido as he looked up to see his father between him and Choutarou. He saw how close, how dangerously close his father was to Choutarou. "D-Don't hurt him..." Shishido pleaded.

His father started to laugh. "Or what?"

Shishido hestitated, but stood up, standing up straight, trying to ignore the empty feel in his stomach. He swallowed, frightened.

BAM!

Shishido hit the ground again, his eye feeling like it was about to explode out of the socket. He could feel the throbbing pain in the side of his face. He shook his head and stood up again.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but I won't let you hurt Choutarou!"

* * *

**Well now isn't this interesting... looks like Shishido might die. Oh deary, dear, dear... anyways I've decided to make more of ya'll hate me and I'm gonna make another chapter! That and I don't feel like writing this chapter anymore.**

**Anyways, as always, FIVE REVIEWS OR I'LL LET MY LAZINESS TAKE OVER AND... NO 6TH CHAPTER!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye Tarouchan

**Here's the actual final chapter and well... sorry about the abrupt cut off, I just didn't feel like finishing with a chapter five.**

**Anyways here's what happens to Shishido and Choutarou.**

* * *

Shishido's fear was slowly becoming bitter and more hateful. Many times before this he had hated his dad, but nobody was going to hurt his Choutarou.

Suddenly the dad turned and left for the kitchen. Shishido paused, hesitant, but ran over to Choutarou. Hugging him he realized why his father had done that...

"We have to get out of here." Shishido said, frantic.

The reached for the door, but found it wouldn't open. Shishido tried unbolting the door, but the locks were stuck. _Oh, yes, we had to live in an old house with not only the doors getting stuck, but the locks, too._

"Going somewhere?" The dad asked, from behind them... a pistol gleaming from the lights.

Shishido could see Choutarou's eyes widened as he caught sight of the gun. Shishido was sure he could here Choutarou's heart beat because he knew his heart had long since stopped.

Shishido pushed Choutarou behind him, keeping his eyes on the gun. He was willing to take the bullet, as long as Choutarou got to live.

"Oh, no you're not getting off that easy." Shishido's father grabbed Shishido's collar and went to the closet next to the door, shoving Shishido inside. He locked the door, leaving Shishido to simply, helplessly listen.

"No, you can't do this!" Shishido yelled, banging his fists into the door. "No, you can't hurt him! Please stop..." He'd been locked in this closet before, but this time was paticularly depressing. Tears fell from his eyes as he heard the click of the pistol, readying the bullet.

"No, please... Tarou-chan... please don't take him away from me... please."

Then...

...BANG!

* * *

That dull bang, that painful sound, seem to vibrate through Shishido's body as he heard nothing but mumbles. He felt dead. The thought of Choutarou just lying there... his heart throbbed as he became more numb. He trembled, the noise from beyond the dark door simple, and yet it sounded far away.

He fell forward, hitting the door with his head, resting there as he tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

"T-Tarou-chan..." His voice barely a mere whisper. "D-don't leave me... T-T-Tarou-chan..."

* * *

He heard the click of the lock and as the door opened he simply hit the floor. He didn't know how to react... everything seemed to blur away farther and farther.

"Ryou-chan... Ryou-chan!" He could feel his body being shook, but could swear he was hearing things. The voice was... he looked up and saw... Choutarou.

"T-Tarou-chan... how...?" He looked past the silver haired boy and saw policemen taking his father away in handcuffs. He had forgotten that they'd planned to get his father arrested, calling the police before they went to his house.

"It's alright." Choutarou knelt down beside Shishido. Sitting up Shishido wrapped his arms around the younger boys neck, still crying.

"I'm so sorry." Shishido whispered. "I shouldn't have threatened your life like that. I'm so so so sorry."

Choutarou wrapped his arms around Shishido. "It's not your fault. I was being stubborn."

Shishido shook at the thought... "I-I thought I'd lost you..."

Choutarou looked at him and smiled gently. "Nope, I'm still here." Shishido lifted his head and kissed the silver haired boy.

* * *

As the police drove to the station to book Shishido's dad, a sudden accident left only two survivors; the two police officers. Shishido's dad suffered a terribly painful slow death on the way to the hospital. At the the hospital as doctors tried to save him, he continued to feel only a rechid pain through his body. After many hours he finally slipped away.

* * *

**It's finally over... YEAH!.. er I mean, oh so sad. Yes so many people wanted the dad to die so I had him die a slow painful and torturous death. Yes everybody can now send me virtual hugs!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Akira-chan**


End file.
